Avenger's Redemption
by Dexter Gray
Summary: My first story!Please Review and comment. Has action, romance and all that other jazz, its going to be a long story with plenty of plot turns. All revoling around Sasuke Uchiha and his freidns and how they get him home
1. Naruto's Retrospective

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha. Naruto looked out the window, there were birds singing in the tree just outside. This day did not reflect how he felt on the inside, not one little bit. He was eating Ramen while sitting on his bed, he had no missions today, another reason for him to smile. Yet, despite it being a beautiful day with little to no work, and a hot cup of ramen in his hands he just couldent smile and put up that usual cocky, optimistic Naruto Uzamaki smile everyone knew him so well for. Their was the reason facing him on his desk. It was an old picture several years old, a picture that was taken when, it could have been raining all day and Naruto could have had a day full of missions with not so much as a seconds rest to enjoy some delcious pork ramen.

The picture was of team Kakashi. In it were four people all of whom Naruto called his closet friends with whom he shared the strongest bonds. He was one of the four in the picture. He had grown up a lot since the day that photo was taken. Every since he was little he was looked down upon and rejected by most if not the entire village. This was all because of the Nine tailed Fox. It attacked the village he lived in many years ago and many brave men and women died protecting the village from it. It was not until Naruto's father, the strongest ninja in the village at the time sacrificed him to stop the Fox's demonic rampage. It cost him his life along with a great deal of Naruto's childhood. For Naruto's father had sealed the great tailed beast inside his one and only son. While on his deathbed his father asked the villagers to look upon Naruto as a hero and not simply a cage for the beast, his last request fell on deaf ears. It was not until Naruto met those three other people in the photo that he truly felt loved and appreciated. That was ultimately his dream. He dreamed of matching or even surpassing his father by becoming the best ninja in the whole village, the Hokage. He certainly was on his way to doing it, he trained under one of the most powerful ninjas in the whole land, the same ninja that trained his father the legendary Jiriya.

Alos in the picture was a young beautiful pink haired girl. Her name was Sakura Haruno. Ever since Naruto first saw her her was hypnotized by every aspect about her. Her beautiful pink hair, her deep green eyes, her beautiful soft skin. Not that he ever had a chance to tell her that thou. When they first met calling her his friend would be stretching the truth to the point of breaking it. She did not bother to beat around the bush about how she felt about Naruto ether "Your annoying" would be the words she used to describe him, but Naruto thought of her as much more than just a pretty face. She was the top of her class in terms of grades. She knew all the laws and guidelines to Ninja conduct. She was not jumping for joy when she found out she was on the same team as Naruto, actually her reaction was the equivalent of getting a drink spilt on her. Despite all of this they grew close over the course of many missions having to rely on each other in combat, eventually they came to call each other good friends, thou Naruto has never been 100% honest with how he felt about her. She still lived in Konoha too this day, hanging out with Naruto had become one of her most frequent pastimes. As Naruto thoughts lingered towards Sakura he thought about her growth as he had just thought about his own. While at the beginning she had proven a library of valuable knowledge and insight, she was often "a burden" on the battlefield. She had no real form of offensive abilities short of a kunai and several basic jutsus. Her intelligence would surprise their enemies every once in a while but other than that she left fighting to her three comrades. But that was the old Sakura. If anything she grew the most out of the four of them. Ever since the Chunin Exam, she had taken it apon herself to grow and protect her comrades. She too trained under one of the most powerful ninjas in the land. The legendary medic Tsunade. With that training Sakura had acquired an even greater wealth of knowledge especially in the medical field. She could a wide variety of injuries, whether it be her own or her comrades. She had developed the foresight to predict and interpret enemies attacks to greatly enhance her evasion. Most notably was her ability to precisely control her chakra to the point she could enhance her strentgh to the point where she could break threw boulders as if they were cheap dry wall. A small grin finally found its way onto Naruto's face at the thought of his teammate.

His eyes and thoguhts lingered towards another character in the portrait. He was quit an odd character that was for sure a genius, an ex member of the ANBU Black Ops team and the most respected and widly considered the most powerful jonin in the village the legendary Copy Ninja himself Hatake Kakashi. He was the team's sensei; he had failed every team of genin that had been offered to him, until team 7 arrived. They were very lucky to have him as their sensei. He became a jonin at a very young age and he trained under Naruto's father as well. It was funny how everyone was connected. What was possibly even more famous than his early age admission to the Jonin status was his eye. One of his eyes possessed a unique and very deadly genetic weapon called the Sharigan. While Naruto often speculated how Kakashi managed to have this trait in his eye while not being a memebr of the famous Uchiha clan. Kakshi says it was a gift from a very good friend of his, for becoming a Jonin. Naruto would never ask any more questions after that as he knew Kakashi liked his secrets. Naruto did know a few things about him thou. Kakashi did have a dirty little fetish called Make Out Paradise. What it was about and how it appealed to him Naruto did not quite understand, it was written by his other sensei Jiryia. He also knew how powerful Kakashi was seeing him first hand in the heat of combat. He knew over 1000 different techniques all courtesy of his sharigan eye. He could perform lighting, earth, fire and water techniques, all of which came from different ninjas he met and fought from all the different ninja villages across the land. While the situation has yet to occur Naruto has heard from a variety of higher ups should the Hokage position ever become vacant Kakashi would be a prime candidate for a replacement.

While his mind was set on Sakura and Kakashi he was slowly becoming his old good ol get up and go Naruto Uzamaki self, untill his thoughts turned to his last team member, comrade and closest friend he ever had Sasuke Uchiha


	2. A New Lead to an Old Enemy

But before his mind could linger on his ex comrade he heard a knock on the door. "Naruto what are you doing locking yourself up in your room at 2 in the afternoon, on such a beautiful day". Sakura! Naruto said to himself. He got up placing his ramen on his desk and opened the door. How you can sleep in and live in a place like this is a mystery to me stated Sakura, as she picked up a sock off the floor which bad enough to put Kiba and Akamaru in a coma. Why are you here Sakura? Naruto asked. Tsunade has just received Intel on Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened at the thought. He quickly got up and went into the bathroom to get changed into his ninja gear. He came out less than a minute later tightening his headband and simply said "let's go".

Naruto met up with Kakashi in the Hokage's office about 5 minutes later. Tsunade fingers were together, Naruto had been around Tsunade long enough to know that this meant some big news. I am sure you remember the information I passed onto you the last time we had a meeting about Sasuke Uchiha said Tsunade. Yes said Sakura and Naruto in unison, Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and is now on Itachi's trail trying to catch and kill him. Well the information we have recently gathered makes that only half right said Tsunade ominously.

What do you mean by that? Asked Kakashi. When we received this info that Orochimaru was killed, I hired a team of ANBU to search out for any of Orochimaru's lairs. With him dead security would have been loosened considerably and if we had found any of his bases we could probably find clues on where Sasuke or Kabuto may be hiding or what ether of them are planning. Did you find anything? Said Naruto. Don't interrupt her scolded Sakura. Yes we found a base of his said Tsunade. In it we found a copy of a Ataksuki bingo book along with several studies. What were these studies regarding? Asked Kakashi. It was a series of scenarios played out statistically should Sasuke ever fight Itachi. Most of them state Sasuke would lose. So we gathered that Sasuke is not so hell bent on fighting Itachi just yet.

We found something else as well said Tsunade before the three of them could exchange glances. We found a series of medical records regarding experiments involving Sasuke. I knew the amount of growth he displayed was not natural said Sakura referring to the time they encountered Sasuke and he defeated them all so easily. Well yes, but it is much more potent then that said Tsunade. The experiments performed on him that were documented that we found are experiments on his Sharigan. It is truly a groundbreaking new field of medical ninjutsu they have discovered said Tsunade, it gives Sasuke nearly unlimited potential as a ninja.

What were these experiments and what exactly was done to him? Inquired Sakura. Well as the three of you know the Sharigan has a wide variety of abilities, you should know this better than most Kakashi. One of which is the ability to improve one's eyesight along with copy hand seals to replicate an opponent's technique. What Kabuto and Orochimaru have essentially done prior to his death was allow the Sharigan to view objects that are normally naked to the human eye very small things. Like cells or bacteria said Sakura. Yes said Tsunade but there is more, while he can see microscopic objects and cells, he can dwell deeper and look into the genetic code of any cell in any organisms body. He can see anyone's DNA clarified Sakura. That's right said Tsunade. I don't get it said Naruto what does this all mean? So what he can see some really small stuff inside of us how is that going to make him any more likely to defeat Itachi. Well normally that would not prove too problematic, but unfortunately much like copying hand seals he can copy certain genetic markers he sees in a persona s well. Sakura and Kakashi's suddenly appreciated the level of the situation. And this means what exactly asked Naruto. What it means said Sakura is Sasuke is no longer limited to copying ninjutsu he can copy Bloodline limit based techniques as well. Along with nature affinities and any body part that would happen to be stronger and developed then his own added Kakashi. This is bad said Naruto. I am glad you finally understand the magnitude of the situation. I would not want to be Itachi right now said Sakura.

Getting him home will be a lot harder now thought Naruto, as he returned to the state of mind he was in earlier that morning. So what do we do now? Naruto asked. Well I'm not one of the best medical ninja in the world for nothing smirked Tsunade. I'm assuming he cannot gather multiple abilities at once since that would put too much of a shock on his body so I am going to have a variety of ninja from our village each with a different desirable trait that Sasuke would probably be after. So when you run into him should he try to copy any of your abilities he will have a hard time recovering. And that's when you can catch him said Tsunade.

Well that's good said Sakura. But master you forgot about one thing. How are we supposed to find Sasuke there are so many ninja out there with so many abilities Sasuke could be going after any of them. Sakura... You have been training under my for several years now I would have expected you to know I thought this through as well. So then where do you think he would be heading towards now? Asked Kakashi. He is heading towards the gravesite of his understudy, said Tsunade cryptically. Who's that? Asked Naruto I believe you fought him briefly said Tsunade Orochimaru's original target for his body transfer technique, Kimimaru of the Kyuga Clan.


	3. Love and Hate

Tsunade said that Kimimaru's grave was fairly close to them, and what inside the land of fire's boundaries so they had roughly a day to gather up a team of people who had the abilities to counter all of Sasuke's newest team members abilities. Naruto and Sakura spent the rest together, after all they had a lot to discuss. I wonder which ninja are going to be assigned to our squad Naruto pondered to Sakura. How many ninja will be assigned to us he continued. Ya, responded Sakura thou while she looked at Naruto while talking to him her eyes seemed to suggest her mind was in a different place.

Apparently Sasuke has recruited three other members too his team Naruto went on, two I think were experimented on and the third was one of his subordinates. It was at this instant Naruto noticed Sakura's eyes. Sakura Are you paying attention we are going to need to know this for tomorrow. I'm just thinking, after all the years of training we did.....was Sasuke right? I mean The first time we encountered him after he left he was already extremely strong and now......he is in the same league as the Ataksuki. Hey we've worked our butts off too, look at us now, the three of us are going to exceed the great Sanin of the previous generations. I know Naruto its just that, I am starting to see why Sasuke would want to abandon us. When we compare both of our growth to Sasuke's..... I can't say in his position I would stay with us ether. He is getting what went for power.

As they continued down the dirt path they walk by the spot where they all had their first real experience with each other. The place Naruto disguised himself as Sasuke to find out what Sakura really thought about him. It's here where he remembered she described him as "annoying". It was also the spot where he left Sakura after she had pleaded with him to stay with her, the place where she confessed how she really felt about him. Naruto had yet to discover the lengths of which Sakura had gone to try and convince Sasuke to stay with them.

Sakura.....we our powerful to, don't you realise? While training Jiriya told me something that I found to be very true. One way to gain power is to hate someone or something enough to sacrifice everything to destroy it, which is what Sasuke is using to become stronger. But there is another way to become stronger, and it is the mirror opposite of what Sasuke's hatred. Sakura stopped walking both her eyes fixed on Naruto she looked straight into each of his blue eyes as if to look inside Naruto himself for what he was about to say next. That other thing is what you and I use to become stronger people Sakura, its love. Sakura blinked trying to hold back her tears, after all the years of training there was still a part of her that was that fragile and insecure. The thought of this drove more tears to Sakura's eyes Naruto continued on. Because we love Sasuke we are willing to sacrifice everything to protect him, just as he is willing to sacrifice everything to destroy Itachi. So you see we are just as powerful as Sasuke, Naruto said with a cheeky grin, if not more powerful because we have the support of all our friends in Leaf Village who want to see Sasuke return to us. Thank you Naruto, she said with tears rolling down her beautiful face, I think you have just given me something that is just as strong as Love and Hate. What is that Naruto asked? Hope. Sakura simply stated. She continued on to her house. While Naruto continued on to his own.

I have to everything I can to get Sasuke back he thought. Its not just for me but for Sakura, I need to convince Sasuke that a person's love for another can be just as strong as a person hate for another. With that thought he ran home preparing all of his gear for the following day, when the mission would begin.

The next day Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi met up at the Hokage's office early that morning. Yamato met them along their way to Tsunade's office. Once inside they met their teammates for the mission. The first was Shikamaru of the Nara Clan, a good friend to both Naruto and Sakura he knew Sasuke just as long but nearly as well as Naruto and Sakura did. While lazy he was easily the smartest ninja they knew. Tsunade did not have to inquire as to why he was on their team his leadership and coordination along with his strategies would definitely help them. Nevertheless Tsunade briefed them on his role in their team.

Next were Neji, Tenten and Lee, all members of team Guy. Neji a jonin grew up along with all of the other ninja of Naruto's grade albeit a year older. He was the future of the Hyuga clan, a clan of people who can see 360 degrees for long distances and can see the flow of chakra. We have reports that a member of Sasuke's new team has a curse mark like Sasuke Neji was recommended so he can seal of this ninjas point leaving him unable to use his curse mark, he will also be able to scout as well. Lee and Tenten are recommended for his other two members. He has a scouting ninja whom will likely be out of reach and she can manipulate chakra easily. Tenten's attacks reach far enough to hit her but require no chakra so she would be the best counter to his scout. Lee has experience inside weapons and taijutsu we know little about Sasuke's third member other than he uses a large weapon, so we are playing it safe and using Lee. Shikamaru and Yamato will offer support wherever necessary. With both Yamato's wood ninjustsu and Neji's Byakugan Sasuke will have a hard time copying both of them. As for Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi you three are the most familiar with Sasuke's attack patterns so I leave him too you. Now....

GO!


	4. The Dream and Eyes of a Avenger

So what's the plan Shikamaru? Asked Kakashi. Well I've only been recently given the missions overview so I only have a good few in mind at the moment. Take your we have a big head start over Sasuke considering Konoha ANBU managed to get a hold of Kimimaru's body, and they destroyed the remains at the place of his death, Sakura added in. Its still enough to for Sasuke to inherit his ability of bone production and manipulation said Neji.

Let him have it then Lee said enthusiastically. It will make for an even better opponent to face in combat. You're not fighting Sasuke Shikamaru put simply. You and Yamato are dealing with his team member that has a thing for big swords, potentially a ninja form the hidden mist village. Even better! Responded Lee. After seeing Guy sensei battle against that Kisame from the Hidden Mist village I am even more encouraged to fight my next opponent.

What are we supposed to do Shikamaru? Asked Naruto. You three are bait in a sense. Sasuke would expect you three to be part of his retrieval squad because it's personal matter. Neji will scout with his Byukagan and be able to give you a heads up when Sasuke's team is approaching. Neji and the rest of us will wait and be hidden. Sasuke will not know which other ninja might have joined you or where they could be hiding this gives us the ideal ambush scenario where Neji can quickly neutralize his target along with Tenten and Lee taking care of theirs. If his team mates are taken care of quickly we can all focus on Sasuke, dramatically improving our odds of capturing him.

I'm actually excited for once Tenten said with a grin. That's unlike you said Neji. Normally you want the mission over and done with so you can continue your weapons training. That's true said Tenten, but recently I have been making my own weapons. I just finished making one that's perfect for my opponent. That's good said Shikamaru. We are going to have to get rid of his sensory ninja first. If we don't they can give away our position and possibly our attacks removing our ambush strategy.

We are almost there said Naruto. We will still have a day to rest and prepare when we arrive their said Shikamaru. It'll be good I can practice my chogi with Kakashi Sensei .

Meanwhile another team of ninja, a four man team to be precise was bypassing the great Naruto bridge. Is that where you guys killed off Zabuza, Sugistu asked. It is where those thugs killed off Zabuza Sasuke corrected. He was remembering that time, in the land of waves. It was the first time he felt he could let go of his hate and anger. He thought he was going to die after that battle with Haku, yet he was not that upset at the thought. He instinctively protected Naruto he didn't even think about it. And Sakura..... she cried for him. The thought of it all, now looking back on it, it seemed so.......pathetic. Sasuke realized a long time ago that wishing something your dream to come true and making it happen are two different things. Now look at him, and the power he has. I am so close to being able to destroy Itachi I can almost see his blood on my hands. I have the curse seal of heaven allowing me to fight on par with that of Naruto in his one tail state. Not that Naruto could stop me now. My Sharigan will suppress such demonic chakra. Ah my Sharigan, my birthright, this will be my primary weapon against Itachi, I will enjoy the irony and poetic humour of his death. My genjustus rivals his, my taijustsu rivals his, but it won't be until I exceed him will my eyes be able to see my dream, all of his blood on my hands, by my hands.

Still my time in Konoha was not a complete waste. While i met people with whom i grew to love and respect like Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi sensei. I also met others with whom I respect, who had eyes like mine, eyes that wanted to see their dreams realized no matter the cost. Their eyes gave them power. Neji, Garra, Lee..................Naruto. I wonder how many of you have seen your dream in the time I have been away, how much stronger each of you have become.

Still no ninja near by, stated Karin. Good Sasuke responded. Why is she with us again Sugitsu said in a rather crestfallen tone. Jugo could simply talk to the animals for recon reports. They are not as accurate or as far spread as Karin's ability and there are not always animal around Sasuke put simply. Pffft if anyone here is useless it's you Suigestu Karin barked back. Sasuke kun is so strong and so talented with his sword that we could not possibly have a use for you. Sugetsue is from the Hidden Mist village and is trained in their sword combat. When the day comes when I fight Itachi I don't want Kisame to get in the way, Suigitsu will be perfect for the job.

Enough squabbling, said Sasuke. Its bad enough we were slowed down by that Sand Jonin a while back. Yeah and his partner got away he probably has reported it and the Kazekage probably gave word to Konoha that we are on our way by now, said Karin. She gave Suigitsu a dark look as she said this. What? How was I supposed to compete with all those puppets he used? I was lucky I had my water form otherwise I wouldn't be leaving here alive. It's your own fault for getting captured inside his own puppet during his puppet performance jutsu, retorted Karin. What WAS lucky was me getting my hands on all of the weapons left over the fight said Sasuke. They were all covered in poison. Something i can use in the future and one more nail in Itachi's coffin. Yeah, now both our swords and all of our shuriken have poison on them I'd like to see any Konoha Ninja get by that added Suigetsu. Careful what you wish for said Sasuke you may just get your wish. We should be there in a day said Jugo finally entering the conversation. Cant wait said Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay so the actual fight scene will probably not happen next chapter but the chapter after please read and review I will appreciate it. Also if anyone has any requests for other possible Naruto stories please message me


	5. Makeout Paradise Ninja Style

All of the stars were out that night. Shikamaru was lying in the grass next to Naruto both of them transfixed with the heavens that were soaring above them. A shooting star! Said Shikamaru. It did not take a rocket scientist to know what Naruto was going to wish for. I wish Sasuke would let go of his hate and return to us he wished with all his heart.

Meanwhile in a wooden cabin that Yamato was kind enough to make right by Kimimaru's gravesite, the rest of the team were conversing on each others methods for how to capture Sasuke. Sakura was in charge of holding onto Kimimaru's remains. Amazing she said, his bones were so hard that the ANBU could not find any possible way to destroy them, even Tsunade's super strength could break them into smaller pieces. That's why they were hidden all the way out here she thought to herself. As for the rest of the team they were all huddled around a fire Tenten was polishing and sharpening her weapons, Neji recently got into the hobby of mediating, and Lee was doing push ups. What are Naruto and Shikamaru doing outside by themselves? Kakashi asked. They are just looking at the stars remarked Yamato. I always thought Shikamaru to prefer watching clouds go by. Yeah well stars are his second favourite things to watch. I assume he got board playing chogi with me so many times said Kakashi with a smirk. Did you actually beat him once? Well I got lucky; Naruto distracted him a little bit during that one game. Kakashi then took out his make out paradise novel. Have you not finished reading that book already? Naturally I have already finished but it's so good I'm going for round 4.

Speaking of, said Yamato. How are Naruto and Sakura doing? They are doing just fine both have grown up a lot during their time with their new sensei's said Kakashi. I am a little bit sad actually there is so little left for me to teach them I'm actually a little bit sad that they have gotten so strong. That is not what I meant said Yamato. Oh! Well Yamato I don't know what your going to do with your students the day you get them, but I try to stay out of my students romantic lives, unless of course it gets in the way of their training.

I have just noticed the way Naruto looks at Sakura every now and then. Ya he has had his eye on her for quite some time, since he was around ten Id say. And how does Sakura feel about him? Well as i said before Yamato I don't get involved in that sort of thing I prefer reading about it. I am sure after all they have been through together Sakura definitely loves Naruto on some level. Whether or not its the type of love Naruto wants is a different story all together. No tot mention their is Sasuke. What about Sasuke? Asked Yamato. Does he care for Sakura as well. If he really cared so much about her he would no have left the village said Kakashi. Actually its quite the opposite Sakura was devoted to Sasuke. How he feels about her well, it's very difficult to say with Sasuke he keeps those feelings locked up tighter then a ANBU base. I see, I've rarely seen Sakura talk about Sasuke when not in the presence of Naruto so I was very curious about all this. I recommend you pick up a make out paradise book when we get back said Kakashi so you will have some other drama to think about other than your team mates. But then again Kakashi added. If our mission proves successful you may not have too. Sasuke returning to the village will definitely stir up a lot of changes in Konoha.

Meanwhile in a cave about 2 hours away from where Naruto's team was camping, Sauske and his team decided to rest up for the night. Oh I bet Sasuke is all warm form that fire thought Karin with a coy grin on her face. Suigetsu was just entering the cave with several bottles of water he collected from the river when he noticed Karin. Karin your mouths open, Suigetsu put bluntly. Karin got sat up strait immediately I...... er .......uh was just observing Sasuke's body to make sure he had no injuries on him said Karin, as her face turned shade of red that showed up the color of the fire. Yes Sasuke's firmly toned body with those deep dark eyes and that raven like hair thought Karin with a sigh. Oh Sasuke and me along on a cold night in a cave around a fire cuddling. Now all I have to do is get rid of those two she thought. I got the animals to retrieve the best fruits and mushrooms around the area said Jugo with an armful of food. Good said Sasuke we will eat half of it now and half in the morning to keep our strength up. All of the food that was in Jugo's arms suddenly dropped to the ground. He then started to sweat and pulled at his hair. The curse mark was starting to cover his entire body. He started to shiver his left arm was forming into a large axe. Jugo said Sasuke as he activated his Sharigan. Stop. Jugo looked into Sasuke's eye and then suddenly the curse mark went back to its dormant state and Jugo fell to the ground and slept.

So Sasuke said Sugetsu. What happens if we run into your old teammates tomorrow what are we to do with em? I will take care of them quickly said Sasuke, they will not get in my way to more power. What I meant are you going to kill them? I mean they have been trying to get you back to Konoha every chance they get; they are really getting in your way to fight Itachi. I have considered returning to Konoha to restart my clan from scratch thought Sasuke. But then again, Konoha might not be the best place to start. Perhaps the Uchiha clan needs a fresh start, perhaps I can make my own village. Karin would jump at the chance to produce my heir. On the other hand I do not know how Sakura feels towards me. It would be a lot more work to start the clan over outside of the village, but if I did start my clan over again in Konoha I would have to object myself to the rules of the elders. I have no intention of killing them. Sasuke finally decided. Well then that makes our job quite a bit harder now doesn't it. Are you getting soft and nostalgic Sasuke? Are you trying to keep your old friends alive like a grown man tries to hold on to the toys of his youth? No it's simply a safeguard should I wish restart my clan in Konoha. With me producing your heir, thought Karin. Whose heart raced at the thought. Sugetsu detected this immediately. Hey Karin, I heard there was a girl on Sasuke's old team who had a thing for him too. Trying to get a rise out of her. Mention her again and you will share her fate said Karin ominously. Sasuke chuckled. Well we will see what that fate is come tomorrow said Sugetsu.


	6. Opening Moves

Everyone in position? Affirmative everyone said in unison. Neji any sign of hostiles? Nothing out of the ordinary Shikamaru just the usual wildlife. Good then, Tenten you ready? Armed to the teeth, and ready to let loose. We are ready over here as well said Naruto. Okay they should be here in around the next hour roughly everyone hold your positions and remain vigilant.

How many targets are there around the gravesite? Eleven according to the local birds said Jugo. Okay then here is the plan said Sasuke. Jugo, Sugetsu and Karin you three will hold off as many as you can and I'll take out anyone in my path to Kimimaru's remains with my new poison weaponry. Sasuke in case you have not noticed Karin is not exactly the fighting type said Jugo. Not after I'm done with her said Sasuke smugly.

They are coming! said Neji. Just as Neji said that a kunai hit the ground right where Naruto , Sakura and Kakashi were standing. What kind of ninja has Sasuke got with him they can even throw a Ku... Sakura did not have a chance to finish her sentence. The Kunai exploded into an enormous poison gas cloud. The three of them covered their mouths, but it was too late damn, we were so focused on where it came from, we did not bother to check it for any traps or jutsus placed on it.

Meanwhile Neji was observing the battle from afar. A kunai came for his head from the back. He moved his head to the side casually completely dodging it. You have not fought a Hyuga before have you said Neji. Can't say that I have, said Jugo. One of Jugo's arms have already formed a weapon a very large claw with nails nearly a metre in length. I have seen transformations like that before thought Neji he is just like that spider guy I fought when we were chasing Sasuke. This must be my intended opponent then thought Neji. He took the gentle fist position and readied himself for battle.

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows I was expecting more of a challenge from you Said Sasuke. Naruto, how do you expect to become Hokage if you fall so easily for a single attack? He looked down at his three old teammates all on the ground already paralyzed from the poison. Who else is with? Where are Kimimaru's remains? Sasuke demanded. Wait a minute thought Sasuke this is too easy. Sasuke's glance over his shoulder confirmed it, a shadow was quickly approaching his position from the woods along with roots from the ground he quickly jumped backwards dodging both attempts to immobilize him. Tsk Shikamaru and Yamato he thought. Not another move or these three die said Sasuke. He quickly drew out his katanna and put the tip of the back of Kakashi's neck. I thought Kakashi, taught you better than that said Kakashi smugly. What!? Sasuke activated his Sharigan. Oh shit, he narrowly dodged Yamato's and Shikamaru's second attempt. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi disappeared in a puff a smoke. Shadow clones I should have known thought Sasuke. Rats we almost got him said Shikmaru don't worry your shadow clone bait plan has him off balance said Yamato its up to the other three now. I actually was expecting not to fall for it that easily. He got arrogant and sloppy and did not even bother to activate his Sharigan after the poison hit.

I see you had an encounter with Kankuro said Kakashi stepping out of the shadows. His headband was up and a kunai in hand he was all ready to finally face his ex student as equals on the battlefield. Sasuke Orochimaru is dead and you no longer have any affiliation with him you can return to the village without punishment or retribution. I always respected you for your mastery my clans bloodline abilities despite not being blessed with our genes said Sasuke. I confess I am curious on how much you have improved with your Sharigan.

Yamato left Sasuke with Kakashi and joined up with Tenten. Where do you think that tracker ninja is asked Tenten. I dunno, sensory ninja are very good at concealing themselves so it will be hard to find her if we... LOOK OUT! Cried Tenten she blocked a pair of shuriken aimed at Yamato. They both looked up. What kind of sensory ninja is that? Thought Yamato, she is attacking us head on? Hmmm mi wonder if that is the girl who was infatuated with Sasuke from his old team Karin thought. She does not look like much, more of a tom boy then anything. Oh well, Sasuke kun would be very unhappy if I did not take these two out. This should be fast said Yamato. I wont even get a chance to use my new weapon wined Tenten. Humph. Such Ignorance said Karin. She formed a hand seal, and suddenly the ground beneath Tenten and Yamato started to shake what the devil is going on here?

Oy, so you must be my opponent said Sugetsu. Yes my name is Rock Lee of Konoha I have been eagerly anticipating our match. By "our" do you mean me, you and that shadow kid behind me said Sugetsu confidently. Too late, said Shikamaru. His shadow sewing jutsu pierced his limbs and wrapped around him. That's one piece captured said Shikamaru. Oh whatever shall I do said Sugetsu. He then turned into water and reformed himself right behind Shikamaru. Feint operation successful said Sugetsu. He swung his sword right at Shikamaru's head. Shit not time to dodge he thought.

About a kilometre away Naruto and Sakura were trying to decipher how everyone's fights were going. Judging by the sound outside the fighting has already begun said Sakura. I know I want in said Naruto. Shikamaru is the guy with the plan remember? If Sasuke does get past Kakashi and the others he will head strait to us because we have Kimimaru's remains at that point Sasuke will already would have been weakened by his previous fights and we will have a much easier time sedating him. Well if you ask me I think we should have all fought together against his team. That is a sure fire away to increase injury and deaths. Shikamaru's plans have ensured we have the advantage in terms of surprise attacks and positioning. Whatever I just feel like other than my shadow clone diversion I'm not really doing anything. It gave great diversion and it confused the enemy by making them think we have more teammates then we actually do. Ya ya ya a part of me hopes Sasuke gets past Kakashi so we can talk to him. He will have trouble to say the least Kakashi's Sharigan was the reason Shikamaru assigned him to be Sasuke's opponent.


	7. Positioning Pieces

Jugo's second hand grew claws just as large and sharp as his other. I have to get him now before he fully transforms. Neji charged at Jugo, his Byuakagan. I may have not fought against a Hyuga before said Jugo. He then grew wings and took off the ground. But I have heard enough about them to know that I should not get within arm's reach of them. He glided into the air on his newly developed wings. I should have got him when I first detected him thought Neji. Oh well, I was not promoted to Jonin for nothing. Ninja art, wind style Gentle Force Fist jutsu. Neji thrusted his palm in Jugo's direction, a burst of wind rushed to Jugo's direction he narrowly dodged it. I may not know much about the Hyuga clan. But you don't know much about the curse seal ether. As he said this Jugo's curse seal lowered from his upper body to mid torso and a second pair of arms grew out of his body underneath his other already intimidating arms. Except these were a lot different. They were cannons. Shit! Having access to the original curse mark and all of its forms definitely has its advantages doesn't it? Mocked Jugo. I can be close, mid or long range all pending on my mood. As he said this he pointed both of his newly grown cannons at Neji. DIE! Screamed Jugo, as both of the cannons fired a large beam of dark chakra directly at Neji.

Shit, this is it thought Shikamaru. But Lee was too quick he blocked it with a metallic staff. You are lucky Tenten lent me this weapon Lee said to Shikamaru. Not that lucky corrected Sugestu. He then punched Shikamaru with his free hand; Shikamaru was able to block the attack this time. Please I do not mean to be rude said Lee. But please Shikamaru please go aid another one of our friends I wish to face him alone. As if on queue their radio's came on. I may need assistance with my opponent he is out of my reach. It was Neji. Shikamaru nodded and was off to Neji's location. You got guts kid said Sugestu with a toothy grin. Too bad I gotta rip em out of ya. And with that he formed a series of hand seals with his one free hand Ninja Art Water style Eel Head jutsu. His free arm morphed into a very long and large Eel. Lee quickly jumped backwards, trying to keep his distance. He is definitely in leagues with the swordsman of the mist thought Lee.

What the fuck? Said Yamato. The very earth they were standing on was rumbling and getting worse by second. Oh Sasuke must really be warming up to me said Karin. He went through all this trouble jsut to make sure I did not get hurt. The earth beneath them burst open and an incredibly large Snake burst from the ground and snapped its jaws down on Yamato's leg. Cut the act said Karin. The snake then bit off Yamato's leg. It then turned to wood. I am Orochimaru's top sensory ninja you cannot fool me. The snake was a dark crimson with black and yellow stripes on it. It wrapped itself around the tree on which Karin had placed herself on one of its branches. She then jumped on top of its head. I have never been much for tai, gen or ninjutsu said Karin. But I have had extensive knowledge of snake based Jutsus having been the head of one on Orochimaru's headquarters. Sasuke was nice enough to summon one of his best snakes for me Karin said smugly. I supposed he wanted to make sure that no old girlfriends came budding into our perfect love life Karin said pointing a finger in Tenten's direction. Boy is she mixed up thought Yamato as he stepped out of the woods. What is talking about? Sasuke and I are not even in the same. Nor were we ever on the same team what are you talking about? Don't you insult my intelligence screamed Karin who seemed to be growing more and more eccentric by the minute. I will kill you and anyone else who stands in between me and Sasuke. Sakura perhaps we should have switched places thought Tenten with a raised eyebrow. Karin saw the eyebrow movement which finally was the last straw for her. She did a series of hand seals. What does she think she is doing said Yamato with a disgusted and horrified look on his face. Ninja Art Fusion Jutsu and with that both Karin and the snake disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Out of the smoke came the snakes head again except with Karin's hair an her voice. Sasuke kun will be so pleased with me when he finds out both of my targets. What the hell is she? Tenten said with a now ever present look of both fear and a new shade of white in her face. NOW DIE, screeched the new snake Karin. She lunged for them with a open jaw , large enough to swallow them both and several trees all at once. Tenten however was faster with her new sense of fear aiding her agility. She threw a giant shuriken with inscriptions on each of its blades strait at Karin's neck. Tenten did a single hand seal and the edges light themselves on fire and quickly decapitated Karin's new snake body. That was too easy Yamato remarked.

You always said I was like you Kakashi, remarked Sasuke. Imitation is the highest form of flattery said Kakashi. Except I am not imitating you, I am improving on what you did and learning jutsu even you cannot master. With that Sasuke channelled chidori through his katanna. Kakashi ran at him head on with his kunai in hand. It only took one clash. Sasuke's sword was split in half. Wind beats lightning said Kakashi. A small whirlwind was circling around his kunai. Not to mention you did the same thing to Yamato last time. You should go back to the academy for something as fool hearted as that said Kakashi. Do not lecture me Kakashi, when you do not know the full extent of my power or my jutsu. I am doing what Orochimaru dreamed of? Why do you think after failing with his first attempt to get the Sharigan he would try again? This was his dream to advance the sharigan to the point where it could learn any jutsu. His sword then turned to dust and reformed back into its original shape. Kakashi's kunai suddenly ripped free itself from his hand and merged with Sasuke's sword adding to its length. What?! Maybe if Sakura were here she could tell you whose ability I just used. Kakashi, stepped back in awe of what Sasuke had just done. Originally used to create the Iron Sand jutsu this was the bloodline limit of the strongest Kazekage magnetic manipulation, the ability to control metal. But how did you get a hold of it? Orochimaru gathered info and samples from several members of Ataksuki before he left along with other powerful ninja. Kimimaru was supposed to be his next vessel so there was no point in holding onto a sample from him. This is bad thought Kakashi. You have no idea what I am capable of said Sasuke, pointing his newly formed sword right at Kakashi. Still thought Sasuke although my jutsu arsenal is unlimited my chakra is not, it's still quite a toll on me to use a variety of S class bloodline limits consecutively, I will just have to take of him quickly then.

Okay the chapters are going to be coming a lot quicker now, I have had a bunch of ideas of how to do the fight scenes, so it will probably span over several chapters. Spoilers* Sasuke will definitely be returning to Konoha eventually and then the can of worms that is the Naru-Sak-Sas love triangle will begin to unfold.

Reviews Please!


	8. Check

DIEEEEEE! Screeched Jugo. Eight trigrams. Neji rotated at top speed to produce a blue sphere around his general area. The great dark beams collided with the sphere with tremendous force. The attack raged on for about a minute then it ended, with a shockwave knocking both fighters off balance. This guy is going to be more difficult to defeat then I anticipated thought each of the fighters. Perhaps a change in strategy then eh? Jugo then retracted his claws and his second pair of arms back into his body. Suddenly many boil like bumps started to protrude all over his body. They then sprouted large spikes from many points on his body. He then landed and grew back his wings. His arms then grew to much longer lengths and grew far more skinnier and whip like. These newly developed whips also had several spikes covering them. You cant hit my chakra points if you cant get past my spikes. Forgotten already have we?said Neji. He shot his palm forward and a surge of wind hit Jugo square in his chest "grf". He fell to one knee, I can hit you chakra points from afar with my wind ninjutsu. Yeah well we will just see if that works a second time. Neji took him up on his challenged and pushed both of his palms in Jugo's direction. "As I anticipated". Said Jugo, as two blasts of wind were heading towards him. Still on one knee, he twirled his newly developed arms in a circle in front of him the gusts of wind hit him with no negative affects. I get it I can see it with my eyes. Thos spikes on your arms are different from the ones on your body they can cut right through chakra, you simply grew spikes from your body to confuse me. What irritating eyes thought Jugo. I will stab them both out then screamed Jugo he then whipped one of his arms at Neji's face, Eight Trigrams, NO GOOD! Cried Jugo with the utmost ecstasy in his voice. The whips cut through Neji's barrier like a hot knife through butter. It lashed his arm hard and sent Neji flying into a tree. "Shit" Neji's arm was bleeding. Now for those eyes! Jugo raised both of his arms and all the spikes from his chest shot themselves strait at Neji kicked hard off the tree going over the spikes and strait for Jugo. What?! Neji did not waste this brief opportunity 128 palms Neji got in 4 hits before Jugo could retaliate. LIL BITCH! Said Jugo coughing up blood. Both of his arms wrapped themselves around Neji, binding him getting tighter and tighter the spikes digging into his flesh. It was bad enough he was being crushed but the spikes caused him so much more pain. Jugo choose the perfect weapon chakra cutting arms, and all of the Hyuga clan's jutsu's were based on manipulating chakra. Jugo then grew a particularly large spike out of his forehead. Now for those eyes, said Jugo now drooling at the thought. He leaned his head back but right before he could spring his head forward. "What is this?" You're lucky Lee has so much pride in his taijutsu said Shikamaru, i think it just saved your life. Ya I guess I owe him one then said Neji with a half grin. Now do you mind getting him off me? I'm trying, I have my shadow sewing, my shadow possession and my shadow arm bind all pulling at his arms but this guy's physical strength is incredible. I guess I now know where the chick with the flute got all of her strength. Bastards Il kill you next as soon as I am out of this.

The decapitated snake body started to rumble, told you it was too easy. It then raised its body and two new heads sprouted from its neck. Geez does this mean we are going to have to deal with twice as many descriptions of Sasuke. You ugly lil hoe said the left head. With this powerful body and my chakra manipulation ability you don't stand a chance against me. With that its tongue whipped out and grabbed Tentens leg and dragged her into Karin's mouth. Tenten was quick thou she quickly summoned a staff and used it to hold open Karin's mouth. Their now you can talk all you want mocked Tenten. Yamato took advantage of the opportunity and shot out wood to close off the second heads mouth. He then used some roots to wrestle Tenten free of the first head's tongue. GRAAAAAAAH Karin's one open mouth spat acid on the wood binding the second's mouth. The second head returned the favour my removing that staff holding its jaw open. You obnoxious little people! Tenten whipped a metal canister at Karin. Karin proceeded to knock it away with her tail. The second her tail touched the canister it exploded with a fury of chains and locks binding Karin. Yamato ready your diffusing jutsu right complied Yamato. Tenten then formed a hand sign. Karin then looked on to her constrained body. Their were explosive tags all over the chains. You will have the honour of being the first victim to my new chain bust grenade said Tenten proudly. BITCH! Screeched the heads. That's all Karin could let out as a series of explosions went off and her body shrivelled up like a dead leaf in the wind.

Lee pulled out his nun chucks and wrapped them around Sugestu's sword. Using all the strength his arm could muster he ripped the sword from Sugetsu's hands. Prick. Leaf Hurricane! Shark Skin Jutsu! Sugetsu skinned turned blue and scaly. The kick seemed to have little effect on Sugestu much to Lee's horror. Rumour has it a Jonin who looked just liked you tangled with Kisame. This fight should have be quite similar said Sugetsu with his shark teeth grinning. Kisame has mastered this skin hardening Jutsu to the point it does not use up any significant amount of chakra. That Jonin was lucky enough to win that fight I wonder if you will have the same luck. Guy sensei does not need luck to win. He defeated Kisame with his own will power and perseverance. Of course he did kid said Sugetsu. Lee scowled at Sugetsu. Forgive me Guy sensei, with that Lee took off the weights on his legs. Sugetsu picked up his sword and swung it at Lee. It phased right through him. Ah so the little fish I have been hunting has turned itself into a fast lil Mako then eh? Lee responded with a rabbit punch to the gut. "Gerf" I think you actually might have bruised me underneath my shark armour kid. You are not the first person to have used armour to shield yourself from my attacks. Responded Lee. Yeah but I will be the last.

Ninja Art Fire Style Great Fireball Jutsu! Both Kakashi and Sasuke met each other's attack with equal force. CHIDORI! LIGHTNING BLADE! Again they clashed and neither side could detect an opening. Summoning Jutsu. A snake wrapped itself around Kakashi's leg and bit into him. POOF! A clone said Sasuke. An arm came out of the ground and grabbed Sasuke's ankle. Orochimaru taught me this one himself said Sasuke. His body then turned into a pile of Snakes. A snake clone!?! Kakashi dove back underground and popped up. Sasuke appeared behind him Chidori Senbon. A thousand needles came hurdling towards Kakashi but he was quick jumping backwards to dodge them all. Chidori Senbon. Again? Wait. Some of them are metal! Kakashi dove and dodged the lightning based needles. The metal one son the other hand was far more persistent and homed in on his location. This is bad! You have no idea continued Sasuke. Kakashi's metal forehead protector then placed itself over both of Kakashi's eyes. You can't have any metal on you when you are against this jutsu Sensei mocked Sasuke. Kakashi tore it away from his eyes with just enough time to duck and dodge the storm of senbon. Kakashi then vanished. First Gate OPEN! Kakashi erupted from the earth kicking Sasuke upwards. As Kakashi gripped Sasuke, are you in such a rush to incapacitate me you have forgotten something Kakashi? Kakashi's eyes widened. Too late, said Sasuke. FULL BODY CHIDORI the electricity stunned Kakashi and ripped through the bandages constricting Sasuke. Shit my body with he 1st gate open can handle a shock like that. It gets worst said Sasuke. The storm of senbon all collided into Kakashi's back. Kakashi fell to the ground. It was nice sparring with you Sensei said Sasuke placing his sword back into it's sheath.

Now I will be paying my respects to Naruto and Sakura.


	9. Sasuke vs Naruto and Sakura, Checkmate!

Neji struggled to turn his palm in Jugo's direction. I cant hold him much longer said Shikamaru. Neji let loose his wind based gentle fist jutsu at Jugo's chest. The combination of the blow to Jugo's chest and Shikamaru's shadow jutsu allowed Neji to free himself from his captors arms. Time to finish this said Neji 128 PALMS! You can hit my entire chakra points ill still kill you screamed Jugo. Neji let loose a fury of strikes to every area of Jugo's body that was not covered in spikes. Neji finished panting. Shikamaru's jutsu faded away. But the shadow sewing, gentle fist blows and the overuse of the curse seal finally took its toll on Jugo. He fell to the floor unconscious with his curse mark receding. The two ninja sat down trying desperately to catch their breath. Thank god that finished him; I have no stamina left said Neji in between rasping breaths. Ditto. Shikamaru fell on his back good luck guys thought Shikamaru.

Do it now! Cried Tenten. Yamato quickly formed a large number of hand signs. Roots then sprouted from the ground along with trees and vines all ensnaring Karin's snake body. Quick before she regenerates. All of the plants wrapped themselves around her body and a bright green glow came from in-between the vines and plants Ninja Art Wood style Diffusion Wave Jutsu. Yamato then passed out as he finished muttering the words. Cripes that really does demand allot of chakra thought Tenten. But it was worth it the plants went back underground was lying a Karin who was barely conscious and a body of a snake that was charcoaled. This doesn't change anything. Said Karin Sasuke is going choose me to recreate his clan not you, never you. I think you have me mixed up with Sakura. I......she punched Karin strait in the face knocking her out. I have never been interested in Sasuke Uchiha.

It would seem we are at a stalemate said Sugestu. Yes you are as I anticipated a most worthy opponent. But my radio tells me that two of your comrades have lost. Really? Mine says that one of yours has lost that copy ninja. I guess that means I am have to take you out to even the score. He charged at Lee with his sword Lee once again dodging it effortlessly aided by his boosted speed. Lee made two direct punches to Sugetsu's face none seeming to have any affect I can't hit you but your hits don't hurt me what are we going to do now kid? Neji already beat his opponent I cannot allow myself get showed up by him again. Let's see if your skin can take this then? First and Second Gate OPEN! Lee's skin sprouted several veins and chakra that was clearly visible was shrouding around him. Shit he had an ace up his sleeve. Sugetsu blocked the first blow with his sword which earned it a crack how hard are these blows thought a very shocked Sugetsu. Third gate OPEN! With That Lee kicked both of his opponents knee caps GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Screeched Sugetsu. It seems while his armour grants him impressive defence it also prevents him from using his liquid state. Falling to his knees Sugetsu let out another scream of pain. Lee volleyed one last kick at Sugetsu's face he landed on his back, out cold. Lee sealed off the gates immediately. "Good Fight" was all he could manage to say before passing out.

Well they lost, but they did their job thought Sasuke. None of them is in any condition to stop me from getting to Kimimaru's remains.

Sasuke jumped from tree branch to tree branch his Sharigan active I won't be falling for another shadow clone ploy. As Sasuke was going through the woods he could not help but notice a few spots in the woods while he passed by. One was where Naruto finally caught the feudal lord's cat. Another was tree with several scratches on it. It was where him and his old team continued their chakra exercises after coming back from the land of waves. What had happened to him since then? He used to be so happy. Sasuke shock his head. Snap out of it he thought this is no time to be second guessing your goals. You are too far down your path as a avenger to go back now. Once you have Kimimaru's ability I will realise I have the power to kill Itachi, and my clan can start anew. Sakura do you hear that? I do. Lets go outside Naruto he will be here shortly. The two of them walked outside of the cabin Kimimaru's remains in Sakura' back pocket. Sasuke continued to jump from branch to branch. I have yet to run into Sakura or Naruto. He thought. Chances are they are the last line of defence between me and getting those bones of Kimimaru's. Sasuke's suspicions were confirmed when he arrived outside of a log cabin. There were Naruto and Sakura standing up strait looking at him right in the eyes. So you're not clones, said Sasuke. No. We felt that a confrontation like this deserved the real thing. I agree said Sasuke He jumped down onto the forest floor. He had one hand on his sword ready to draw it, while looking at both of his former teammates and two best friends. "Let's Begin" he said.


	10. Naruto and Sakura's Will of Fire

They had all grown up so much. The three of them, they have grown together, trained together, they sweat together, they bleed together, they laughed together, they fought together. Now they were about to fight each other. I make it a personal moral not to kill those who are in the way of my goals, surrender Kimimaru's remains. I have no intention of harming ether of you. I'm sorry but we cannot due that Sasuke. So be it.

Sasuke drew his sword and flashed across the space between them. He shot a handful of chidori senbon towards Sakura. She jumped into a tree avoid them. With her out of the way Sasuke, grabbed a hold of Naruto and forced him to meet his Sharigan eye. I remember this feeling thought Naruto. Naruto was suddenly in front of the Fox's cage in his subconscious. The fox mocked him. Another fight with the Uchiha eh? Maybe if you had not neglected your training, you would have brought him back by now. I will bring him back even if it kills me, even if it means I can't use any of your power. "I think I will take you up on that offer Naruto". Sasuke stood behind him. Be gone. With Sasuke's words the Fox roared with anger, as it shrank inside its cage until it was the tiniest puddle of orange chakra, with not so much as a bubble in it. Naruto blinked. He was back in reality. Sasuke was about to plunge a chidori charged sword into Naruto's leg. Sakura was not about to let that happen. She jumped from the tree branch using both the force of gravity and her super strength to hopefully knock out Sasuke. Her fist collided with the side of his head. His body fell to pieces, those pieces then becoming falcons circling around them, screeching their battle cry. Looks like he has been studying up on his genjutsu. But when did he trap us in it? Probably when we first looked into his eyes when we saw him. That was a sloppy move on our part. The falcons dived at both Naruto's and Sakura's faces they both formed a hand seal. RELEASE! Sakura had escaped the genjutsu. Naruto on the other hand was still trapped, not being anywhere near as experienced as Sakura in genjutsu. Sasuke took advantage of this moment immediately.

Naruto was on the swing outside of the academy. He was 7. He looked on at all the kids with their parents taking them home. All of them holding hands, telling each other how their day was. Some passer bys shot Naruto a dirty look. He is a threat to all of the good people in this village he would hear them whisper. Im surprised no one has hired a hit on him yet, it would be safer than living with this thing. Is this supposed to cause be pain Sasuke? Naruto thought. Is this supposed to make me weak? Sasuke, for being a ninja genius and my best friend this proves nothing. If anything it strengthens my resolve to bring you back. It shows me how much I have grown. It shows that even while I was shunned from the village. Even when everyone hated me, I defeated the odds and made some of the best friends anyone could ask for. When I think about that day, and how I achieved the impossible. How I rose from being a hated outcast to one of the happiest people in the village. The thought of me accomplishing that, makes me believe now more than ever that I can bring you back to us. Inspired by the memory Naruto formed the hand seal again. RELEASE!

Meanwhile Sakura had her hands full dodging Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke launched a volley of iron sand shuriken and chidori needles. It is a good thing I fought against the Iron Sand Jutsu beforehand thought Sakura otherwise I may not have been able to dodge all of Sasuke's attacks. This induce a very nostalgic feeling upon you said Sasuke. He formed a series of hand seals. Ninja Art Ice Style Ice mirror clone jutsu. The moisture in the air started to form a high wind, the wind gathered in a spot in between Sakura and Sasuke. It formed an ice sculpture of Sasuke. That was Haku's special ability. Sakura had a flashback. She saw Naruto defeat Haku. The mist was starting to lift. She called over to Naruto and asked where Sasuke was. He did not answer looking down at the ground gravely. She blinked, now she was holding Sasuke dying in her arms. She cried so hard that day. She cried because she was afraid that everything he could have become, that they could have become was about to disappear.

Sakura quickly snapped out of it. The ice clone was running at her with a sword drawn. She drew up a massive amount of chakra in her right fist, determined to bring Sasuke back after her flashback. She punched the sculpture with all he r might. As her fist touched the clone she felt all her chakra she stored in her fist disappear. The clone had absorbed it. It then cracked and exploded at point blank range. Naruto awoken and ran to Sakura just as the clone exploded. SAKURA! Too slow. The iron sand formed chains around Naruto's feet and arms, Sasuke added to it a series of chidori needles to stop all of his chakra points. Sakura was unconscious, alive, but out of the fight. Naruto was chained with all of his chakra points blocked and the Fox's chakra sedated as long as Sasuke's Sharigan eyes were active. Sasuke walked towards Naruto. I will not accept this result thought Naruto.


	11. Sasuke's Retrospective

Sakura lay on the ground unconscious; everyone else was ether also unconscious, too beaten up or too low on chakra to lend Naruto any assistance. Naruto was on his stomach with all of his chakra suppressed, with Sasuke towering over him. Sasuke had his sword drawn, looking down at his former teammate and friend with his remorseless Sharigan eyes. The clouds started to rumble, raindrops started to fall on them. Even if my chakra disruption techniques did not work this lightning storm would have guaranteed my victory said Sasuke. Hot tears ran down Naruto's checks. After three years of training. I trained so hard, yet nothing has changed, the difference in our strength has only gotten bigger Naruto thought to himself. He looked up at Sasuke and remembered the time that he saved him from the rain ninja on their journey to the wave country. The gap in our strength has only gotten bigger since then. If i were stronger......I could have been the difference that made Sasuke stay in Konoha; I could have been the difference that brought him back.

But instead I just let everyone down. I can't keep my promise to Sakura chan. What is worse once Sasuke kills Itachi, he will forever be lost in his hatred. I not only broke my promise to Sakura, but I lost the redemption of my closest friend as well.

Naruto clenched his fists now cold and wet from the downpour of the rain, he heard thunder approaching form the distance. Sasuke than saw the tears run down Naruto's face, still showing no remorse in his action Sasuke continued to speak. Calm yourself, Naruto shinobi are not supposed to be showing such signs of weakness and vulnerability. SHUT THE FUCK UP!Screamed Naruto with hot streaks of tears running down his face. Don't you see what you have become? You have done exactly what Itachi wanted! You have become just like him!

Sasuke had little change in his facial expression; he looked on as his teammate spilling his guts to him. Itachi killed off your entire clan, everyone knows that now. When we fought at the valley of the end, you said that I don't what it was like to lose a friend or family, since I was alone from the start. But Sasuke, you and I were like brothers. You left the village, just like your brother.. You broke the hearts of all those who called you their friend like your brother did. And you single handily put the future of the entire Uchiha clan in jeopardy like Itachi did. HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU ARE ANY BETTER THAN HIM! Sasuke's eye widened at Naruto's resolve.

Do you remember Garra? From the Chunin exams. You saw it didn't you? The monster, he became both inside and out. His only purpose was to get people to notice him. And the only way he could accomplish that was to become exactly what everyone wanted him to be, a weapon, a monster. Sasuke remembered the bloodshed in Garra's eyes when he faced him not too long ago. And now your just like how Garra was back then. You have become exactly what Itachi wanted you to be, an avenger whom is full of hate whom has abandoned all who love him.

Sasuke, do you remember what I was like before the days of the academy. It was around the time we first met, when you and I had no family, no friends. I remember. You and I were the only ones who had no one to pick us up, after school.

I remember going home in the Uchiha complex said Sasuke. I would remember my mother saying how whenever I was not around my dad would always go on and on about me. I forgot what it is like to care what others think of you. I have spent so much time just focusing on my own goals.

Do you remember what my goal was Sasuke? Yes. Are you still trying to become Hokage? Asked Sasuke who seemed to be now legitimately curious. Yeah, I like you I trained under a Sanin. Jiriya? Yeah.

Sasuke sat down. He could not explain it, was it Naruto's tears? Or was it his speech on his similarities to Itachi? Either way Sasuke felt like Naruto was touching a deep dark cold part of him. A part of him that always clung on to his hatred. How is that dream of yours coming along, Naruto?Naruto ignored Sasuke's question and continued with his story.

Being Mr Popularity, you probably heard what everyone thought of me back than didn't you Sasuke? None of the villagers liked you. They were all under the impression that you were some beast. A threat to the entire village.

Naruto, finally stopped crying, he smiled. Now look at me Sasuke, I have gone from being looked upon like some monster by the village to one of the best up and coming genin. Sasuke was starting to catch on to what Naruto was doing. Don't start Naruto. I won't go back to the village, too much has changed.

Sasuke, I became something entirely different than what the villagers saw in me, and my dream still lives on. I am still on the path to becoming Hokage. Garra has become the Kazekage, he has become a hero to the village and has become acknowledge by them, when they once saw him as a monster.

I am not going to insult you by saying my pain was worse or I know anything about your pain, like you said we have no idea about the hardships each other went through. I am not saying to give up on your dream, despite the dark trail it puts you on. I am just saying.........Naruto reached out his hand towards Sasuke. To try a new path to get to that dream, the path Garra took to reach his dream, the path I'm taking to get to my dream please Sasuke. Naruto started to cry again. But he was smiling. I speak for our entire team when I say your dream is our dream we will do whatever it takes to help you kill Itachi for what he has done to you and your clan, just don't turn into him, just so you can kill him.

Sasuke looked into Naruto's bloodshed teary eyes. Sleep. Naruto's raised hand hit the wet grass and he fell asleep. His last image was Sasuke getting up in front of him.

Naruto was finally regaining his senses. He was no longer cold and wet, he was now feeling dry and warm all over. He could hear a faded beeping in the background, and muffled words coming from faceless shadows crowded above him.

Naruto finally remembered the last thing he saw before he blacked out. The image of Sasuke woke him up lie an electric current through his body. He shot up and looked around. He was in the hospital. In his room with him were Shizune and several other nurses and doctors. What happened? Naruto looked form one face to the next hoping their expressions would give him an answer. Shizune what happened to everyone? Was the mission a success? Naruto please clam down you have been asleep for three days. I , along with the medical staff have been busy undoing a power genjutsu, along with several blows to your chakra system. I suppose I could discharge you in a bout an hour given you already show signs that your chakra levels are back to normal, but I am going to assign you a special prescription to limit your use of chakra to make sure your system is fully recovered before you go into another mission anytime soon.

But what abou-. As for everyone else, they are recovering fairly well. Sakura, had a bad case of shock, but she got out yesterday. Neji, has some bad cuts but he should be out in a few days. Kakashi, had similar damage to his system like you so he should be waking up sometime today. Yamato was up and fully recovered about two days ago, as for everyone else, they are just fine.

WHAT ABOUT SASUKE! How about his teammates? What happened to them. I have received specific instructions from Master Tsunade that you and Sakura are too meet in her room as soon as the two of you are ready to be discharged from the hospital. Naruto grabbed his clothes and was out the door before Shizune knew what happened.

Naruto met up with Sakura in the hospital and they both sprinted towards Tsuande's office desperate to find out the result of their mission. Sakura knew little more than Naruto, she was told to saty at her house and rest until Naruto woke up. They walked inside, Tsuande's office, Tsunade could feel the anticipation in the air. Where is Sasuke and his team? Sasuke's team has been captured. I sent in Shino and Kiba for backup the second they were free. They managed to round up his three teammates.

Karin in exchange for her Intel on Orochimaru's bases and her services as an expert sensory ninja, has been given her freedom with the exception that she is bound to the hidden leaf village. Jugo on the other hand is being studied in the med lab, we are both working for a cure for his condition and seeing if we can create a similar curse mark on our ANBU without the side effects Orochimaru's curse mark had. Suigetsu's sword has been taken by us, and he has been shipped back to his village of origin.

What about Sasuke? What about me? Sasuke was standing right behind them. Sakura and Naruto both turned around in slow motion as if this was a dream. Sasuke had a cocky grin on his face. Itachi is a S class criminal, so Sasuke agreed to become an official ninja in the village again, under the condition his only missions are those regarding Itachi. Naruto and Sakura were at an actual loss of words. Come on Said Sasuke. We have a lot of catching up to do.

The End.

I'm definitely going to do a one shot after this focusing on Sasuke getting back with Sakura, it will definitely take place a few weeks after all this. Until then REVIEW REVIEWS REVIEWS!


End file.
